Disappearance
by Enchanted99
Summary: So I decided to adapt/rewrite and continue H20 forever's story because it was a good idea but so short and she was going to delete it. I hope you like my spin on it. A single shot was fire from the gun cause her to collapse and loose the feeling in her legs. "Oh drat I missed." The red head said with a devious smile. Previously called An H20 life adapt(rewritten) from h20 forever
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'd like to give a big thanks to H20 forever for letting me adapt/rewrite her story! **_

An H2o life

Adapted /rewritten from H20 forever

Lewis paced outside Rikki's café anxiously waiting for Cleo's arrival. It was supposed to be their last date before Lewis had to leave for America once more.

Lewis decide to call Cleo and see what was wrong.

"Lewis. Hey sorry I'm running late. Kim stole the outfit I was going to wear and she left with Dad to go shopping and... well I'm on my way now."

"Thanks fine." Lewis says relieved that nothing bad had happened. He debated telling her the news.

"Okay, I'll be there shortly. Love-" But she was cut off by a muffled gun shot. Cleo dropped the phone and screamed bloody murder.

"Cleo I'll be right there!" Lewis said. Running to Cleo house.

* * *

Cleo collapsed on the ground. Her entire lower body felt numb. She tried to move her legs but she couldn't. She began to pan nick and tears began to for in the corners of her eyes. _Don't_ _worry _she told herself _Lewis will be here soon; he'll know what to do._ Cleo proper herself up on her elbows and looked around for a person or her phone which was a few meters away. Out of the corner of her eye she was movement.

"Hey! Can you help me?" She called; Lewis was taking for ever. The person moved close and Cleo could make out the details; a girl with red hair, Charlotte.

"Oh drat! I missed." She said with a sly smile and puts a wet cloth over Cleo mouth. Cleo's attempts to push it way slowly weaken as collapses.

Charlotte smiles a devious grin and drags Cleo into the water.

* * *

Lewis arrives at Cleo's house but sees no sign of her he walks around and tries the door but it's look. Soon he notices blood mark in the grass. It seems as if some one dragged a bleeding person into the water. He walked some more and saw Cleo's phone laying on the ground. _Oh gods! Cleo! _:Lewis though panicked as he called the other girls.

"It's Lewis it think Cleo's been shot and kidnapped!"

**_A/N: So I know it's different for the original _****_version I hope you like me spin on it. Please review to let me know if I should continue._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I probably going to end up renaming this because 1) it kind of lengthy and 2) I going end up going a different direction than the story written by h20 forever. I just need to come up with the name… I was a couple in mind… Love to hear any suggestions. It was her story that gave the idea so thanks again, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you like this** **chapter!**_

Third Person

THe sun shinning is Cleo's eyes is beginning to annoy her; all she wants to do is go back to sleep. She reaches for her pillow when she realizes that she's on a dirt floor. The events from the previous hours come back to her. _How long have I been here?_ She wonders. She looks around and discovers she's in and old abandoned shack of some sort. It seems like it could have been a restaurant at one point in time. She tries to get up so she can examine her surrounds better but can move her legs.

"Is Sleepy Beauty finally up?" Charlotte says in sugary sweet tone. "How was your nap?" Cleo tries to move away. Charlotte smiles watching her stubble as if she enjoys her growing discomfort and fear. "It no use hon, I gave you a paralytic." She lugs at Cleo's horrified expression. "Don't worry hon, it'll wear off… hopefully. And don't bother calling for help." She gets to Cleo's eye level. "No one can hear you." She cackled wickedly.

"What do you want?!" Cleo says with more confidence than she has.

Charlotte gives a sly smile. "You'll see." Cleo opens her mouth to say something but Charlotte once again puts a wet rag over her head cause her to pass out.

"Much better." Charlotte says grinning. "I'll get what I deserve and soon you will to, Cleo." She mutter walking out.

* * *

"Okay tell me again what happened and slowly." THe police offer said to Lewis as he ran through the last phone with his girlfriend. After her friend were unable to find Cleo they called the police. They found a rage with chloroform and got a sample of the blood.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" The officer asked.

"No one." Lewis replies.

"Did she get a long with everyone?"

"Not everyone but no one would ever do this to her." Emma says.

"And your relations to her?"

"Boyfriend." Lewis says.

"Friend." Rikki, Emma, Bella, Will, and even Zane says.

"Well she was quite popular." The officer mutters. "That's all from now. We'll contact you if anything comes up."

* * *

Cleo woke up once more, it was sunset now, care not to make a sound she tried moving her foot… nothing. She sighed and tried to move her and but they were one to something… they were chained to the floor.

"Oh good your awake." Charlotte says or at least Cleo think it's her. Before she was confident that it was her but now something was very off, the voice, the hair and the way she dressed. The turn on a small oil lamp. _What id this the eighteenth century?!_ Cleo though dryly. When the flame slowly flicker to light she could make out the girls feature's. Cleo found herself staring a girl with tan skin, brown hair and eyes to match. She had on a purple shirt, with jeans and sneakers; she saw her staring at herself. _Is this some sort of mirror trick? _

Cleo was in shock as the other her smile a devious grin and said. "Do you like the new look?" Her voice began to match Cleo's the more she spoke.

Cleo just stared wide-eyed and in shock. "Charlotte I know it's you." Cleo said trying to muster her confidence. The other girl cackled wickedly.

"Oh do you?" As she spoke her voice began to changes as well as her appearance. She was now looking at the face of her long time friend Emma Gilbert.

"You think you now but you don't." She said with a sly smile and began to change again into Lewis.

"It'll be alright." The impostor said. "I'll get you through this." The impostor took out a syringe a stuck in Cleo's forearm, and injected her with some type of drug. It made her feel light head, weak, nauseated, and fatigued. Then her whole body went limp.

_**A/N: What you think will happen? I hope you enjoyed. P.S. THis will be my first true **_**_mystery story so you never no what will come. Review if you want the next chapter with in this week. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: hope you enjoy. I've been notified that my story share's a striking resemblance to another. I just read that story and can promise you that it will take a much different turn. Thats all I can say with out giving too much away.**_

Third Person

Cleo was jolted awake by a howling wind. _Was is just a_ nightmare? She hoped it was but looking around she saw that she really was in a shack but her hands weren't tied and nor was her mouth duct taped. Cleo began to sort through her thoughts. _Where did reality stop and the dream… nightmare start? _Cleo look around it was pitch black. She sigh and prayed that the others would find her. She heard foot steps and the door knob slowly turn. Thanks to her nightmare she half expect Lewis/Charlotte/Emma maybe even herself to walk through the door and turn on whatever like source the was down here.

There are working lights that slowly flickered on and Cleo saw Charlotte or at least she though.

"What do you want?" Cleo asked her voice wavering. Charlotte said nothing but mutter inaudibly under her breath. She grabbed something from the self and walked out of the room.

_Well that was odd. _ Once Cleo could clearly hear that Charlotte's footsteps have faded, Cleo tried moving her legs.

* * *

Cleo had been missing for eighteen hours, three minutes, and counting. Lewis was torn up an blaming himself despite everyone else telling him there was nothing her could do.

There were search parties, blood hounds, everything you could think of but no trace of her. It was as off she vanished into thin air… or into the water. The girls search every inch of Mako but there was still no sign of Cleo.

~Three Days Later~

Have you seen this child? poster hung every where. Missing; Vanished into thin air glossed headlines in newspapers. But still no sign. The police began to suspect one of the friends could've done it, and the prime suspect is Lewis.

"So you were wait for Cleo at Rikki's Café, correct?" Officer John James asked.

"Yes officer."

"And you said you were talking to her on the phone when she was kidnapped?"

"Yes."

"What did the conversation go like?"

"Well…" Lewis began to fidget in the officer cold, steady stare. "I called her because she was late and I was getting worried. She explained that her sister 'borrowed the outfit she was going to wear and she didn't realize it until after they left."

"They?"

"Cleo's father, step-mother and sister went shopping."

"Go on."

"So she was telling that she was coming over as we spoke then I heard a muffled bang and Cleo scream…" Lewis is holding back tears at this point.

"I told her I was on my way… I wasn't quick enough… I should have been there for her." Lewis can't hold it in anymore and begins to cry all the tears and pain he kept hidden came out in that moment.

"It's okay, will find you girlfriend." Officer James said.

"Thank you." Lewis said between sobs.

* * *

"Were you at the time of her disappearance, Miss Gilbert." A female officer asked.

"One a double date, it was me Bella, Will and my boyfriend Ash." Emma responds.

"Where were you?"

"The beach."

"Are there any people other than whom you mentioned that can verify that story?"

"No. We were at Lewis' private fishing spot. Only me, Rikki, Bella, Ash, Will, Zane, Lewis, and… Cleo know about it." Her voice is barely above a whisper when she mentions the name of her childhood friend.

"I see. So what can you tell be about this date."

"Well we had a picnic, Ash and I brought some food as did Will and Bella. We barely had everything set up before." Emma steadies her breath. "Before Lewis called he said Cleo might in danger… that she was shot." Emma voice is barely audible and tears form in the corner of her eyes. "We got there as fast as be could but… but it was too late." Emma mumbles, tears threading to running down her face.

* * *

As so each integration revealed that no one in Cleo's group of friends of family committed this crime but then who did?

* * *

Cleo stood shaky on her legs. Charlotte had left the light on… Cleo quietly hobbled to the door. Once at the door was she heard Charlotte arguing with some one.

Cleo strained to hear the other voice, but could only make out Charlotte's.

"Well it's about money; I want revenge… Yes but I won't get caught… shut up you… fine be like that you we always the critic… no not yet at least… fine I'll go see."

If Cleo scrambled hastily into her spot on the floor. The door began to creak open.

_**A/N: Review. Who do you think Charlotte was talking to? does she have an accomplice? **_


End file.
